disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
New York City Serenade
"New York City Serenade" is the twelfth episode of the third season of the American fantasy drama series Once Upon a Time, and the show's 56th episode overall. The episode marks the mid-season premiere of the show, following the executive producers' decision to split the season into two volumes. It aired on March 9, 2014, with a special entitled "Wicked is Coming" preceding the premiere. Synopsis Opening Sequence New York City's skyline appears in the background. In and Outside Storybrooke Emma, in her new life with Henry in New York City, goes on a date with her new boyfriend Walsh when she is interrupted by Hook who is imploring her to remember herself and that her family needs to be saved. Emma angrily rebuffs him despite using her gift to prove he isn't lying. Hook passes her a note stating that it's an address where she will find her answers. After Hook leaves Walsh proposes to Emma who says she needs time to think. Emma hands Henry a permission slip for a field trip the next morning and finds the note that Hook gave her which is the address for Neal's apartment in the city. She goes to the apartment and finds nothing of interest until she finds a camera with the name "HENRY" on it. Emma meets with Hook in Central Park who again tries to convince her by producing a memory potion. Again Emma doesn't believe him and handcuffs Hook to a bike rack and tells passing by NYPD officers that Hook assaulted her. Emma is walking Henry home discussing her feelings of adding a third person to her and Henry's small family of which Henry is in favor. After dropping him off Emma looks at photos developed from Henry's Camera showing Storybrooke and their flight. She bails Hook out of jail and after talking to him drinks the memory potion which restores her memory. Hook and Emma are having a drink so he can tell Emma about the events of the past year. Walsh arrives (as Henry set up a dinner between Emma and him) and Emma decides to tell him that she can't marry him. Walsh tells Emma that he wishes that she hadn't drank the potion which perplexed Emma. Walsh reveals himself to be a flying monkey in disguise forcing Emma to beat him off with a pipe. The next morning Emma tells Henry that she needs his help with a case. Henry is overjoyed at the prospect of no school and helping his mother. Hook arrives to help Henry pack Emma's yellow bug as she puts on her red leather jacket. At night the trio arrive in Storybrooke with Henry asleep in the car. Emma searches out Snow and Charming and shares an emotional reunion with them as all three remember each other. Snow is visibly pregnant and they tell Emma that they are trapped in Storybrooke again and do not remember the past year. Emma asks who could have done such a thing. In the Characters' Past Storybrooke characters arrive back in the Enchanted Forest due to the curse and are met by Prince Phillip and a pregnant Aurora. After catching up, Snow, Charming and Regina decide to make for Regina's castle since she protected it prior to the curse. Aurora and Phillip argue about telling "her" about the returned Storybrooke characters. Shortly after leaving Aurora and Phillip, Hook states he has always been a pirate and leaves the group. During the march to Regina's castle, Grumpy points out that the Queen is missing, and Snow finds her burying something in the forest. Regina is burying her heart due to the pain of never seeing Henry again, and the fact that he doesn't remember her. Snow convinces her that Regina can have happiness and that she deserves to find it for Henry, which leads to Regina putting the heart back in her chest. Snow and Regina are then accosted by a flying monkey, but saved by Robin Hood. While walking to the castle, Belle and Neal talk about finding a way to bring Rumplestiltskin back, and are reunited with Robin Hood. As the characters reach the castle, Regina realizes someone else has dispelled her protective barrier and put up their own. Robin Hood offers them shelter in Sherwood Forest until they can figure out their next move. A flying monkey returns to the castle with the blood of Regina from his attack and upon the insistence of a green skinned woman she adds it to a potion as she says she'll get her revenge. She also states that while the Queen may be evil, she is wicked, and wicked always win, revealing herself as the Wicked Witch of the West. Gallery Category:Television episodes Category:Once Upon a Time episodes